Le temps
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, je sais juste que je suis là, sur le sol d'une salle de bain, en robe de bal, sans pouvoir bouger, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je viens de perdre l'homme de ma vie.


15 minutes, 15 heures..  
le temps s'amuse à nous botter les fesses. Même pour le plus fort d'entre nous, il semble jouer des tours.  
Ralentissant, vacillant...Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête...Nous laissant figés dans l'instant, incapable d'aller d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, je sais juste que je suis là, sur le sol d'une salle de bain, en robe de bal, sans pouvoir bouger, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que je viens de perdre l'homme de ma vie. Et je les entends murmurer tout bas, eux mes amis, de l'autre côté de cette porte, cette porte qui nous sépare :

-Elle est restée là-dedans toute la nuit.  
-On doit faire quelque chose.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je vois des chaussures d'homme et Harry qui s'allonge à côté de moi :

-Eh, Hermione?  
-Quoi ?  
-Peut-être que tu devrais...te ... te changer. Porter quelque chose de plus confortable...  
-Arrête..  
-Hermione...  
-Arrête. Vraiment. Arrête... de parler.

Il me parle, mais tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il arrête, ça fait trop mal.

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu comprends ? Il n'y a rien à dire.  
-Je suis tellement désolé.  
-Je sais.

Ma vue se brouille à cause des larmes, et je l'entend, lui, me dire que je suis belle, qu'il rêvait de danser avec moi depuis des semaines. Je me connecte à la réalité, je vois Harry sortir de la salle de bain, il ne ferme pas bien la porte alors j'entends, encore leur murmures :

-Comment va Hermione ?  
Je crois que c'est Ron qui parle avec Harry mais je n'en suis pas sur et peu m'importe, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.  
-Aussi bien qu'on peut l'imaginer. Ça n'est jamais facile, tu sais ? Perdre un ami.  
-Oui, mais ça devient un peu moins...choquant, je suppose, mais...  
-Ça n'est jamais facile. Et puis Hermione était amoureuse de lui.  
Drago n'était pas seulement un ami.  
Ils étaient amoureux.

C'est à partir de là que j'ai arrêté d'écouter je croie, j'ai sombré dans un trou noir. Je suppose que je me suis endormi car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, le soleil avait déjà baissé, les heures avait dû passer. Puis mon regard se posa sur une chevelure rousse, Ginny :

-Ce truc que tu es en train de faire Mione, c'est pas sain. Je veux dire, tu dois enlever cette robe.  
- Parle-moi de la veillée !  
-Bien, c'est un truc que tu fais quand quelqu'un meurt. Tu vois, on l'a fait pour ma grand-mère.  
-Comment ça marche?  
-Les gens apportent à manger, la famille vient. C'est censé aider pour le deuil, tu vois ? C'est pour honorer le mort.  
-Ça a l'air bien.  
-Ouais. Sept jours sans travail, sexe...Sans... sans se raser, sans...  
-Quoi ?  
-Sans vêtements propres. Hermione...  
-On est pas obligés de faire de veillée  
-Tu sais qu'ils ont emmené son corps.  
-Je ne le reverrai plus jamais.  
-Hermione, tu sais je ...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si tu ne voyais plus jamais Harry?  
-Oh, euh...Je vais...Je vais quitter la pièce pour un moment, pour te laisser te reposer un peu, ok ?

Je ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre, je ferme les yeux et je le voie, alors je les ouvres, parce que le voir me fait mal, trop mal pour l'instant. Je croie que je me suis encore endormie, le temps passe et je ne bouge pas, je suis toujours là sur le sol de cette salle de bain, dans cette robe, seul les gens autour de moi défile, Harry est revenu me voir après le tour de Ginny, il ne parle pas, il sait que je dois faire le premier pas, il a déjà vécu ça avec Sirius et ces parents :

-Quand Sirius est mort...Quand... quand elle l'a tué, est-ce que tu t'es senti comme si...  
-Quoi ?  
-Comme si tu bougeais au ralenti. Il était là et après il ne l'était plus, comme si j'avais cligné des yeux et qu'il était parti. Je me sens comme si je fonctionnais au ralenti...Comme si je fonctionnais au ralenti et que tout autour de moi...bougeait trop vite. Et je veux juste retourner en arrière...Au moment où les choses étaient normales. Quand je n'étais pas..."La pauvre Hermione effondrée sur le sol de la salle de bain dans sa robe de bal avec son...son fiancé mort." Mais je le suis. Et je suis...Juste coincée. Et il y a toute cette pression parce que tout le monde s'agite autour de moi, en attendant que je fasse quelque chose ou dise quelque chose, ou perde la boule, ou hurle, ou pleure, et je suis contente de jouer mon rôle. Je suis contente de prononcer les répliques et de faire tout ce que... je suis supposée faire si ça peut rendre les gens plus à l'aise. Mais je ne... je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment être cette personne. Je ne...Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne.  
-Mione...  
-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis seule ? Où est Drago ?  
-Tu n'es pas toute seule, Mione.

Mais il ne voit pas, que je suis seule, toute seule. Sans lui, je ne suis rien. Je voie la pente mais je n'arrive pas à la remontée, je suis en bas à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Lui, peut-être. Oui, je l'attend, Lui. Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas car il ne reviendra pas et je suis seul. Je les entend encore, ils parlent de moi, à croire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sujet depuis ... depuis qu'il..., je n'arrive même pas à le dire :

-Elle n'est pas morte, Ron !  
-Ça y ressemble un peu. Je veux dire je ne pense pas qu'elle sera de nouveau la même un jour.  
-Tu sais...Tu sais, Ron, il y a des moments, où d'un seul coup, en un dixième de seconde, la vie change pour toujours. Et avant de le savoir, tu es ailleurs.  
-Tu crois qu'il pourrait être trop tard.  
-Trop tard pour quoi ?

Je n'écoute plus, je ne veux plus écouter. Je ne veux pas les entendre parler de moi comme ça, je sais que je n'ai pas l'air très en forme, mais delà à dire que je suis morte. Enfin, oui, peut-être, c'est vrai que je ne ressens plus rien, le froid, la faim, la soif, plus rien. Je suis vide de toute émotion, sauf de la douleur. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Ron, de venir me parler ou plutôt me tenir compagnie pour ne pas que je reste seul, mais malgré leur présence je suis toujours seul :

-Je pense que la pire merde du monde peut te tomber sur le dos, et tu peux t'en sortir. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est survivre.  
-Tu ne sais pas se que tu dis, Ron ! Tu ne sait pas se que je ressent. Tu ne l'aimais pas comme je l'aimai, tu ne le voyait pas comme je le voyait.

Je me terre dans le silence, je n'écoute plus. Je me souviens de la discution que j'ai eu avec Ron, juste avant le bal :

_flash-back_

_-Soit gentil avec lui,Ronald Weasley. Il m'aime.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime.  
-Oui, et c'est quelque chose que tout le monde devrait connaître une fois dans sa vie._

J'ai été aimée, je lui suis toujours d'ailleurs. Mais plus par lui, plus par la personne qui contait tellement à mes yeux. Je me souvient aussi du jour, où je lui est dit ''je t'aime'' pour la première fois. Il n'avait rien répondu et j'étais tellement vexée que j'ai arrêtée de lui parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique :

_Flash-back _

_- Arrête de me repousser. Hermione, écoute moi! Aller, écoute moi!_

- Si je te le dis maintenant, je te le dirais juste parce que tu me l'as dit. Quand je...Quand je dis je t'aime, je veux le penser et pas te le dire parce que toi tu me l'as dit... Tu dois juste me laisser du temps, pour que je le pense vraiment.

A ce moment là, je savais qu'il me le dirait bientôt et qu'il le penserait vraiment. Que le jour ou c'est trois mots sortiraient de sa bouche, se serai pour la vie. Me connecter à la réalité est de plus en plus dur. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, je n'ai plus envie. Ce fut encore au tour de Harry de venir me ''garder'':

-Sirius était ma seul famille...Et quand il est mort...Il t'arrive une chose... Ou... Ou tu arrêtes de faire des projets. Parce que, tu avais des projets, mais il y a un accident, un Avada Kedavra de trop et tes projets disparaissent. Alors tu...J'essayais juste d'aller du lever au coucher du soleil. C'était aussi loin dans le futur que je pouvais aller. Et ça m'allait très bien. ça m'allait. Mais maintenant, il y à Ginny et j'ai à nouveau des projets. Il...il faut juste te relever, trouver la chose qui t'aidera à aller de l'avant.

Il s'est arrêter de parler, je trouve sa bizarre. Il a les larmes aux yeux :

-ça va ?  
-Oui, c'est juste, euh...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ce relève et sort de la salle de bain. Il me laisse seul avec mes souvenirs. Je me souvient de notre première fois, lui, l'avait déjà fait, moi aussi d'ailleurs mais c'était notre première fois, ensemble. On en avait déjà parlé mais on ce disait qu'il fallait mieux attendre pour voir si on tenait vraiment l'un à l'autre et puis une chose en entraînant une autre :

_Flash-back_

-Je déteste t'avoir tellement dans la peau.  
-Tu es très sexy.  
-C'est un compliment, Drago ?  
-Peut-être.  
-Ça ressemble à un compliment.  
-Alors s'en est un.  
-Et bien, continue, tu pourrais être chanceux.  
-On parle de chanceux à quel point ? On parle juste d'un peu chanceux, ou alors de sérieusement chanceux ?

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne veux plus me souvenir, c'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal. Ça brûle à l'intérieur et je n'arrive pas à... Je veux juste oublier, je veux arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas et je me souviens. Je suis à côté de son corps, il est en costume, c'est un bal, le bal de fin d'année. Il est déjà mort, tous nos amis sont autour de nous, ils nous regardent, même la fin de la guerre n'arrive pas à les rendre heureux, quand ils nous regardent. Je suis sur son corps, je ne pleure pas, je suis juste là et je commence à parler :

_-Je pense que c'était son père. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde.  
-Mione...  
-Harry a fait du bon boulot. Il a réussit à vaincre le Grand Méchant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait arriver aujourd'hui. Il est mort seul. Il était seul.  
-Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire.  
-J'ai changé de robe trois fois. Je voulais être jolie. Je serais arrivée plus tôt... Mais je n'arrivais pas à décider quelle robe mettre.  
-Hermione...On ne devrait pas resté là.  
-Mione, il y a des choses qu'ils ont besoin...Ils doivent le déplacer. L'emmener avec les autres. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je sais que tu veux...  
-S'il vous plaît...Partez, juste. Je veux être seule avec lui.  
-Hermione, ce n'est pas Drago.  
-Tais-toi ! Ron, Tait toi  
-Mione...  
-Ce n'est pas Drago. A la minute où son coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Il a cessé d'être Drago. Maintenant, je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais je sais qu'il t'aimait aussi. Et un gars qui t'aime comme ça, il ne veut pas que tu t'infliges ça. Car, ce n'est pas Drago. Plus maintenant.  
-Il y a une heure il faisait sa demande. Il ma demander en mariage et j'ai dit, oui. Et maintenant...Et maintenant ils vont l'emmener. N'est-ce pas absurde ? Ce n'est pas la connerie la plus ridicule que vous ayez jamais entendue ?_

Je veux arrêter de me souvenir. Je veux arrêter d'avoir mal. Et là, je le sens, cette petite personne qui vie en moi, cette part qui ne m'appartient pas, qui lui appartient à lui. Ce petit bout de lui, celui pour lequel je vais faire des projets, celui pour lequel je vais vivre.

Alors doucement je me lève, je suis prête.

Je ne suis plus seul.

Le temps passe vite. Le temps n'attend après aucun homme  
Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Nous voulons tous la même chose... plus de temps.  
Le temps de se lever. Le temps de grandir...Le temps pour oublier...  
Le temps...

oOoOoOo

Comme je vous l'avez dit, mon deuxième OS suit de près le premier. Il est un peu triste et complètement différent du premier (Rien qu'un petit jeu ?). J'espère que ça vous plaira et comme d'habitude vos avis sont les biens venus.

Tak (toute seule) pour vous servir !


End file.
